


His Mother's Eyes

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, implied unresolved Severus/Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's never been more than a painful memory for him--a reminder of a bully and a love lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Fingers that smell of blackcurrant and asphodel snake along Harry's jaw, and a thumb jabs beneath Harry's chin, forcing his gaze to the man that holds him in place. Harry can see those black eyes searching his own every time he falls asleep, and it's no different now; now that Snape's alive, he seeks out Lily's eyes with the same desperation as when he thought he was dying. 

Harry's never been more than a painful memory for him--a reminder of a bully and a love lost forever. 

"That is not true." Snape's voice has never recovered from Nagini's bite. It scratches at Harry's insides, makes him long for the deep baritone full of caustic remarks or even barely-concealed hatred, but the days of docking Gryffindor points and failed Occlumancy lessons are from another lifetime. They're both just left with this. 

Harry knows his thoughts are free for Snape's perusal; he never did bother to properly learn to shield--there's nothing to hide anymore. But he doesn't need Legilimency to know that Snape is lying. 

"I am not lying." Snape's eyes betray his words, still lost within Harry's, trying to capture whatever's left of Harry's mother and find some comfort. Harry will never be what Snape truly wants; he's never had any disillusions about that fact. He doesn't care. Because when Snape is buried inside him, those black eyes boring into his, Harry can forget. 

Harry threads his fingers through Snape's along his jaw, broken nails scraping over skin, and he whispers, "Make me forget."


End file.
